


【そらまふ】发情期提前的时候该怎么办

by joyce_merak_shiyu_jiang



Category: Utaite, 歌い手
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_merak_shiyu_jiang/pseuds/joyce_merak_shiyu_jiang
Summary: 梗源自lofter @[過期熊貓]老师，非常感谢她！！
Relationships: SoraMafu, Soraru/Mafumafu, そらる/まふまふ
Kudos: 3





	【そらまふ】发情期提前的时候该怎么办

当まふまふ发现いろは已经好久没洗澡但是楼下的宠物医院又因为疫情而关门的时候，正是After the Rain两人为了同人专忙得不可开交的时候。

“所以いろは酱不要跑啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——————！！！！！！！！！！”

阳光明媚的下午，为了方便而直接住在まふまふ家的そらる，坐在茶几旁的地毯上看着为了捉いろは而满屋子跑的まふまふ。

ポテト倒是很乖，前一天晚上就很容易地被两人抓住好好洗了澡吹干了毛发变成干干净净的小土豆了，但いろは绝对不是这么乖的猫咪。昨天晚上两人试了好久都没有把她抓住，最后只能任由她跑到床底下两人抓不到的地方趴着。

从まふまふ三口两口解决掉下午两点才吃的早饭后，いろは从玻璃桌面的茶几下窜过去跑到了沙发下，而まふまふ不知道脑子里哪一根筋抽了一下，竟然试图跟着いろは从茶几下一起窜过去。

まふまふ，你相当超级猫咪想疯了吧。そらる如是想着。

178的まふまふ当然没有顺利从茶几下穿过，“哐”的一下撞到了茶几上，连着茶几上摆着的没吃完的早饭都震动了一下。一杯放在桌边的牛奶，不知道是被まふまふ撞到还是因为震动而倒了下去。里面的牛奶泼了出来，洒了大半在まふまふ的身上。

“好痛……”まふまふ擦了擦脸上的牛奶，坐在茶几另一边的地毯上揉着脚。

“崴到了吗？”そらる从茶几与沙发中间的地毯上站起身来，打算去厨房拿抹布和冰块来收拾，却被まふまふ叫住了：“そらるさん……”

“怎么了？”そらる转头看着地上可怜兮兮的人，脸上不正常的红晕引起了そらる心中莫名的兴奋。

“我，我发情期……好像提前了。”

牛奶的味道已经开始在空气里散开。不只是洒在桌上地上和まふまふ身上的牛奶在散发气味，更加让人注意的则是强烈的Omega信息素味道。不出几秒时间，整个客厅已经变成了大型牛奶罐，充斥着香甜的牛奶味。

在这牛奶味中，混合了一丝烟草的香气。那不是什么常年吸烟的人身上的味道。而是明显的Alpha的信息素味。

そらる走近坐在地上的某人，蹲了下来。好闻的烟草味信息素铺天盖地般袭来，给まふまふ带来一瞬间天旋地转般的感觉。

まふまふ的下巴被そらる用右手轻轻捏住。

“……そらるさん……唔！”

突如其来的吻打断了一切话语。

用舌头描摹唇形，然后撬开毫无防备的齿关长驱直入。略在敏感的上颚上用舌头画出各种形状，接着去与对方的舌略作嬉戏。

まふまふ一直都没学会在接吻的时候用鼻子换气。他的脸已经开始红了，不仅是因为憋气，更多是因为突如其来的发情期。玩偶睡衣下的身体已经开始为性事做好准备，体温逐渐升高。

そらる的左手伸到まふまふ背后按住他的头，摩挲着まふまふ白色的头发。

“乖啊。”

温暖干燥的手抚上了まふまふ后颈的腺体。在熟悉的味道里沉醉着的まふまふ并没有做出任何反抗，任由对方触摸着。

そらる松开了口，让两人都喘了口气，然后又一次吻了上去。右手松开了被捏的有些红肿的下颌，伸向领口，然后拽着まふまふ身上的玩偶睡衣的拉链，一拉到底。

まふまふ胸前的朱果已经挺立了起来，极其诱人。そらる的左手抚上右边的红樱，右手在まふまふ颈后摩挲着他的脖子。

或掐弄或拨动，抑或者是略微捏住再提起，无论是什么样的动作，加之于敏感的乳头上，都带来细微的、渐渐叠加的快感。

そらる再一次放开已经面色潮红的まふまふ，小声的呻吟已经从まふまふ口中漏了出来。

“そ，そらるさん……左边也要……咿！”

与被好好玩弄的右侧乳首不一样，被冷落着的左侧乳首一样充血挺立着，但没有任何抚慰让其看上去楚楚可怜。そらる没有过多拖延，直接对器展开攻势。和想象中不一样，触碰乳首的并不是そらる的右手，而是他的口舌。

“呜……啊……哈……”

好舒服，但是也好难受……

下面，已经忍不住了……但是そらるさん这样对待胸口真的也好棒……

“そらるさん快点啊……呜呜，真的忍不住了……”

まふまふ的上半身难受地扭动起来，发情期的Omega需要的并不是过多的爱抚。そらる放过了まふまふ的胸口，直接将まふまふ身上的玩偶睡衣扒了下来丢在一边。いろは和ポテト早就揣着手趴在猫爬架上看着两个人了。

“不回房间吗そらるさん……？”

“你不是忍不住了吗。”

“诶，诶……？！”

“所以就在这里做不好吗？”

还没反应过来，まふまふ身上的衣服已经全都没有了。

躺在柔软的地毯上丝毫没有凉意，まふまふ的身下已经湿得一塌糊涂。扔在一边的底裤上已经潮了一大片，显然是从まふまふ的穴中流出的爱液。小巧的后穴一张一缩地继续吐着汁水。弄脏まふまふ伸下的地毯。そらる很容易的就放了两根手指进去慢慢旋转扩张，时不时模仿一下性器抽插的动作。前端已经颤颤悠悠地立了起来，却没有得到任何抚慰。まふまふ双腿大开着，摆成了一个羞耻的姿势，下体在そらる面前一览无余。そらる的手指在小穴中来来回回地动作，时不时刺激一下前列腺，带起まふまふ的颤抖，挑起无尽的欲望，然后装作什么都没发生一样继续做着并不需要的扩张。第三根手指很快也被放了进去，在まふまふ汁水泛滥成灾的甬道中恣意妄为。まふまふ委屈的呜咽传到そらる的耳中，带起他的欲望。其实他也早已忍不住了。そらる用左手脱下身上的衣物，硬物抵住了まふまふ湿软的穴口。

“要进来了哦。”そらる俯下身，性感低沉的嗓音在まふまふ耳边温柔吐出话语。

“嗯……啊！”

虽然已经被提示过，但在被巨大的性器进入的那一刻まふまふ还是喊了出来。发情期的Omega绝对不会出现因为扩张不够而受伤的事情，甜腻而高亢的呻吟完全是因为被填满的快感。

そらる慢慢开始抽插，动作浅浅激烈。他性感的低喘与まふまふ的呻吟混合着在房间里响着，伴随着让人浮想联翩的水声和皮肉相击声，为两人带来听觉上的多重刺激。

“呜，そらるさん……好舒服……啊！啊……呼，哈……好棒啊……”

“呼，那很棒啊。要更多吗（もっとほしいか）？”

“呜……要……但是……可不可以……咿！回卧室……”

まふまふ眼中已经蒙上一层水雾，好像随时就要哭出来一样。

“好啊。”

まふまふ的双腿盘着そらる的腰，双手抱着他的脖子，像树袋熊一样挂在跪在地上的そらる身上。そらる托着まふまふ的臀部站了起来。突然的动作让性器进入到了前所未有的深度，顶出まふまふ一声娇喘。

“啊！呜呜そらるさん……好深好棒……”

そらる抱着人就往卧室走，顺手用脚关上了门。把人压到了床上以后就开始如同疾风骤雨般激烈的抽插，完全的激烈性事在そらる的主导下让まふまふ完全沦陷。

“呜……啊，啊！好棒呜呜呜……”

就算是寻常的正面进入的体位，也很快让まふまふ射了出来。这并没有让そらる停止动作，他其实根本没有用力深入，只是正常的、普通的按照快一些的频率抽插而已，毫无技术含量也毫无章法，但仅仅是这样就能让发情期的Omega高潮。不应期也是不存在的，そらる没有因为简单的高潮就停下，而是加了些力度，去冲撞前列腺。这简单的变化却让本来只是从嘴里漏出零星呻吟，可以说出完整句子的まふまふ，直接失神。

零零散散的词语从まふまふ口中吐出，色气的要死。他被そらる摆成跪趴的姿势，在枕头与被褥中被身后的男人顶得一颠一颠的，每一次进入或离开都是对穴肉不留情面的鞭笞。一次次的顶弄击打在前列腺上，剧烈的快感弥漫到四肢百骸，让まふまふ觉得自己随时都要跪不住了，在软枕与被子的支撑下如同风雨飘摇的小舟般在令人昏昏沉沉的快感中激荡。

小穴很快又一次痉挛着高潮，也让まふまふ吐出更多的娇喘。そらる每一次的抽插都把整根巨物抽出又插进，大开大合的动作向生殖腔进攻。不需要多久就已经打开一条缝的生殖腔口激起了Alpha的征服欲。そらる集中朝着那一点狠狠进攻，毁天灭地的快感向まふまふ连续不断地砸来，让他根本没办法考虑多少事情，只能跟着そらる的节奏在性事中沉沦。

随着生殖腔的打开，高亢的呻吟响在卧室里。そらる咬上まふまふ后颈的腺体，身下的东西冲进了生殖腔内，高潮随之而来。全部被填满的快感让まふまふ为之不停地颤抖，生理泪水顺着脸颊流了下来。他转头和そらる要了一个亲亲，然后咬着被子不说话。

そらる在まふまふ的腺体里注入了信息素，然后玩弄了一下まふまふ的乳头。まふまふ胯下那一片的床单已经完全潮了，上面全是他的爱液和精液，色气的要死。

“呐まふ，你看你把床单弄脏了。”

“还不都是因为そらるさん……”

“我真的把你肏得那么舒服？”

“嗯……”

一个咬着被子的肯定回答，甜甜腻腻，软软绵绵。


End file.
